Valentine
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: When Harry becomes Draco's personal assistant, old grudges are dispelled and instead, something else forms between them. Draco notices something different about Harry; he's wearing women's underwear. A short one-shot about what happens between those two that was inspired by a headcanon that a friend shared with me. Read and Review!


_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back, well sorta. I haven't been able to write anything in a long time, but I wrote this little piece a few days ago, and after a bit of tweaking, I felt like it deserved a spotlight here. It's really short, it's an idea that came to mind via a friend who also loves Drarry (shoutout to him), and it just spiraled into this mini one-shot. Let me know if you enjoyed it, I'm looking forward to reading what you think! And yes, I know Valentine's was yesterday, but I didn't have enough time to actually edit this until today, so it's a day late. Whoops.**_

 **Read and Review! It means a lot to me.**

 **Word count: ~2,600  
Rating: M  
Warnings: forecast calls for 100% smut**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Today is just another ordinary day at work. Pick up coffee, sort out papers, sign contracts, go to meetings, make phone calls, and consult my assistant for any upcoming things that need to be done. This is a routine I've gotten used to over the years. I've worked hard for this routine to even exist, and I'm thankful for it. Not many people enjoy day to day life when it's presumed to be boring.

Of course being the boss of a multimillion Muggle company isn't easy either. I've had to hide a lot of my past from my co-workers in order to remain non-magical in their eyes. I have gotten to know a lot about Muggles and their behaviors in order to blend in.

The strangest thing that's happened recently is that we hired Harry flipping Potter in our company. And it was _my_ decision to hire him. You see, he came asking for a job out of the blue. I hadn't heard from him in over a decade. Last I saw him, he was defending me in court, so to have him appear in the waiting room of our building for an interview was bizarre, to say the least.

But he is more than qualified for the position we offered, and when he saw me he was kind to me; that's not something I can say for the rest of the people I've known in the Wizarding World.

To cut the story short, he's now working as my secretary and personal assistant. He is wonderful at his job, very quick to please and doesn't seem to hold any grudges against me. We've even gone out for a few drinks here and there, after work, to discuss things between us, and I apologized for my prior hostility during our school years. He's been working for me nearly three months now. I can't believe how the time has flown by.

Harry has changed for the better, and so have I. I've grown and changed as a man, and I've re-evaluated a lot of my previous beliefs that I grew up with. Overall, I think I've matured enough to be in this position of managing an entire company and having it run smoothly.

My thoughts get interrupted from a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say, fixing my tie and straightening my back against my chair.

The familiar footsteps echo around my office as Harry steps in, holding a stack of folders. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Harry. What have we got today?" I ask, eyeing him.

"Mrs. Todd sent you her contract for re-evaluation, she says the cost is too high for her income and she'd like a compromise. And you have these to sign. Molly from downstairs told me that production has skyrocketed since your recent updates to the system," Harry informs me, and I can't help but grin in satisfaction.

"Excellent work as always. I'm glad everything's running smoothly. You can leave these here, I'll deal with them once I finish writing this idea I have for the next meeting."

"Certainly," Harry says with a smile and leans over to set down the papers.

I catch a glimpse of his exposed waist as his shirt gets pulled up and I see black lace. I shake my head, thinking it was probably my idea and give a smile to Harry, pretending I didn't see that.

"Well, if that'll be all, I should get back to work," Harry says.

Nodding, I mumble something before clearing my throat. "Yeah, that's all."

Harry smiles and walks out of my office, closing the door behind him.

It must've been a mistake, right? There's no way. My mind is just tired and playing tricks on me.

* * *

It's October now, and Harry has been my assistant for a while. We get along quite well, and our power dynamic strangely works. The company is currently stagnant, since the latest updates, but I'm thinking of ways to fix it. Harry has helped me tremendously in organizing papers, which is a pleasant surprise since I never took him for a tidy person.

He came into my office earlier today, and he dropped a few papers as he was shifting through the files of the day. He bent over, and that's when I saw it; baby blue lace panties.

I felt my cheeks blushing as the top of the panties fit perfectly around his slim lower back. I cleared my throat and he picked up the last of the papers, putting them back on the pile he'd left on my desk.

"Sorry about that," Harry said apologetically.

I waved my hand, laughing nervously. "It's f-… It's fine," I said, clearing my throat.

"Anything else you need?" he asked, completely unaware that I _knew._

I shook my head. "You may go."

* * *

My head was whirring. Over the last couple of months I would catch myself checking out Harry whilst he was walking away, trying to figure out if he was wearing them again. I'd noticed over time that he owned multiple pairs of women's underwear. I'd seen a wide range of colours, and it wasn't even intentional! They'd catch my eye at the most random times. One time he wore neon pink ones with little white dots, and another he'd wear high waisted ones that clearly showed above his trousers.

I mean bloody hell, Harry Potter wearing women's underwear?! And seeming so unapologetic about it, as if this is the norm? He doesn't show any signs of discomfort when walking, nor does he seem nervous of anyone finding out.

Today even, he came in and when he spun around to leave, you could clearly see the outline of them through his trousers. What a madman. I have to ask him why. The sooner I get this question out of my chest, the better.

* * *

Two days later Harry is sitting across from me, looking slightly nervous and tapping his fingers against his knee.

"You said it was important that we talked?" he says, exhaling and I can feel his nervousness. I guess he thinks this is about his mess up a few weeks ago? Which, it isn't. It's just my persistent and untamable curiosity.

"Yes, well… I've noticed something strange from you and I would like you to explain it to me."

Harry shifts in his seat. "Did I do something wrong? Are my services not satisfying enough? Is it about last week?"

I stop him, understanding his nervousness. "It's nothing to do with your work ethic," I say, standing up and closing the blinds to my office, casting a silencing spell around the walls. I know this place has horrible soundproofing, and I would hate it if Harry got exposed because of me.

"Why did you put a silencing spell? Is this to do with the Wizarding World?" he then asks as I take a seat again.

"No, it's a… personal curiosity of mine and I do not wish to embarrass you or potentially cause your co-workers to harass you."

Harry looks at me. "Riiight…"

He reaches out for his cup of coffee that he brought to my office and takes a sip.

"Why do you wear women's underwear?"

I watch as Harry's eyes widen, his brows furrowing and he holds himself back from spitting the coffee out. He gulps down the warm liquid and stares at me in confusion. "How do you…?" he asks.

I feel my cheeks heating up and I look away, pressing my tongue to my cheek. "I've… noticed. Some times when you bend over or wear a particularly tight pair of trousers… it shows."

Harry chuckles, and I can't tell if it's from nervousness or from relief that he isn't in trouble, as he must've previously thought.

"If you must know… they feel nice against my skin. They're soft and the lace feels nice. The cotton ones are too similar to boxers, but the lace and silk ones are very soft, and they don't make boxers out of lace or silk, so I choose women's."

I nod, half understanding and half intrigued. "I see… Don't people question it when you… buy them?"

Harry laughs, pressing his hand against his forehead. "I can't believe my boss is questioning me about my underwear choices, fuck's sake," he laughs, tears forming in his eyes.

Scoffing, I stare him down. "This has been a question of mine for a while. The least you can do is answer it."

"Alright, alright. I pretend it's a gift when I buy them, and it works all of the times. The sales people think it's really considerate of me to be buying my non-existent girlfriend her underwear. Are you interested in buying some yourself, Malfoy?"

"No, I'm not," I reply, flustered now at the thought of Harry in that type of underwear without any trousers on. "They…suit you…" I mumble, looking away.

Harry looks at me dumbfounded. "Sorry, what was that?"

"The underwear, they suit you. From the few glimpses I've caught, I…. Whatever. You're dismissed. Go make yourself useful, or something." I clear my throat again, knowing that none of us will ever talk about this matter ever again since it's not in any of our favors.

Harry chuckles, his hand waving to undo the silencing spell, and walks out of my office with his coffee in hand. As he reaches his office I can hear him laughing, and I catch myself smiling along. What an idiot I am.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day."

I'm caught off guard. "Sorry?"

"Valentine's, it's today. Happy Valentine's Day," Harry repeats and I look up.

He's holding a small bag and six roses. He offers them to me and I get even more confused.

"Are you offering those to me?" I ask.

Harry nods. "Read the note first. I'll be waiting for you there."

I watch him as he leaves and I quizzically inspect the roses. There's two lavender ones, two orange ones and two dark pink ones. I'm not sure, but I think I know what the symbolism of them are; orange is desire, dark pink is appreciation and lavender is… love at first sight or enchantment. I find myself blushing as I take the small bag in my hands, floating the roses absentmindedly to a nearby vase and filling it up with water using magic. I read the note first, as he instructed.

 _"I knew you'd know what the roses meant. You are, after all, from a well educated family. This is a little something for you. Meet me at the bar called Hound, it's two blocks away from here. Wear something nice. –H"_

I catch myself smiling at the note and reach into the bag. It's a tie, but not any tie. It's dark green and it's made of silk. It shines as I pull it out of the box it was in. It feels lovely in my hands, and I'm sure it'll sit comfortably around my neck. It almost reminds of the color of the Forbidden Forest.

Later that night, I find myself flirting furiously with Harry. We drink, we talk, we exchange smiles and laughter. I don't know who leans in first, but we're kissing. It's firey and passionate and it holds so much depth and emotion that neither of us could otherwise express using only words. Somehow, we end up back at the office building, which is entirely empty. It's silent in there, and our moans and laughter echoes through the corridors as we make our way to the elevators. The nearest one makes a sound, and we topple inside, intertwined with one another. We're both intoxicated.

We make it to my office in what seems like a split second. We're still kissing as he starts taking off my shirt. I shudder as the air hits my back and he looks at me, taking off his own shirt and pushing his trousers past his knees.

"Wow…" I breathe.

Harry's wearing red lace underwear that leave nothing to the imagination, and as he gets his trousers untangled from his ankles, I watch him in awe. I jerk back to myself as best as I can, the alcohol making my brain foggy, and I push off everything from my desk. I undress myself in an instant and I grab him, kissing him. I can feel him against me, the lace rubbing against my hipbone. He's a tad taller than me, but that doesn't stop me from lifting him into my arms and sprawling him out on my desk, taking in the view.

"Draco…" Harry breathes and in that moment I'm certain that this is what I've wanted my whole life since I met him.

I push his panties to the side and enter him after casting a lubrication spell. He cries out and I lean over him, our lips meeting again. My hips move on their own. I push as deeply as I can, feeling overwhelmed with the sensation.

"Fuck, Harry, you're so-" I breathe, cutting myself off as he clenches around me.

"Just kiss me," he whispers, his eyes falling shut.

We kiss softly. I press myself close to him as I rock my hips slowly, trying to keep the pace going as we kiss. His hands are resting at the back of my neck and mine are holding up my body as I move. I pull away from the kiss and start pounding into him harder, watching his face scrunch up in pleasure, his fists clenching. Harry moans loudly, and I go faster, my breathing increasing rapidly.

Harry's hand suddenly moves between us, reaching for his cock and starting to stroke himself in the rhythm I've set for us. I take in the image of him being sprawled out over my desk, his hair unruly and messy, his eyes shut and his lips parted as small sounds emerge from him, and his chest is glistening with sweat.

"Hell, you're magnificent to look at," I breathe.

He laughs and I grab his legs, bending them on my sides and going deeper into him. I've no idea of how many years I've dreamt of something like this. I guess he's felt the same way, considering he's currently being fucked senseless by me.

"Draco… I'm getting closer…" Harry trails off.

I nod, continuing my rhythmic pounding and holding his legs. I haven't realized the sounds I've been making this whole time, since I was too focused on Harry, but the room is filled with the noise we're both making. Harry strokes himself until he reaches completion, covering his chest in his own cum and gasping for air as his back lifts off the table, making me go even deeper into him. Harry falls back on the table and closes his eyes and I soon finish too, choking on air as I exhale loudly, calling out his name. My hips shudder against him and I let go of his legs, my entire body trembling from what felt like an earth shattering orgasm.

I collapse on top of him and breathe heavily, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat.

"Amazing," Harry breathes into my ear.

He kisses my cheek and makes a trail down to my neck. His arms envelop me tightly as we both shudder from the aftermath and the cold that suddenly takes over us. I cast a cleaning spell and feel myself slip out of him. We make eye contact, and in his disheveled state, Harry looks more attractive than I've ever seen him look. He kisses me sweetly, biting my lower lip. I can feel him smiling. I can't help but smile back.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was it! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
